El sabor de la fresa
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: La vida esta llena de sorpresas, tan sorpresivas como el sabor de la fresa, a veces dulce a veces ácido. Lorenzo con su mundo organizado deberá aprender a ser espontaneo cuando conoce a una persona que hará girar su mundo. Lorenzo x OC.


Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Viacom. Los personajes creados por mí son de mi propiedad.  
Aquí se cuenta la historia de Lorenzo y Regine (*).

-oOo-  
 _El sabor de la fresa_  
 _Capitulo uno: Y así se conocieron…_

Era una mañana maravillosa de primavera, el sol brillaba esplendorosamente, las nubes lucían como algodones en el cielo azul, los pájaros cantaban en los arboles del jardín, y Lorenzo se había levantado de buen humor, era sábado y tenía varios planes para ese día, como hacer un balance de sus acciones en la empresa de su madre y revisar algunas de sus inversiones en la bolsa, claro lo haría después de tomar un buen desayuno. Se miró una vez más al espejo asegurándose que su aspecto fuera impecable, pues antes que nada debía ir a saludar a su madre y ella era muy exigente, lucía bien, acomodó su chaleco, se arregló un pelillo rebelde que escapó de su copete y luego salió de su recamara.

Caminó tranquilo por el largo corredor que lo llevaba de su recamara a las escaleras, iba imaginando lo que pediría de desayuno, casi podía imaginar los huevos revueltos y el tocino, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y entonces pensó que tal vez serían mejor unos waffles con miel de maple, al llegar al último de los escalones su vista reparó en un par de zapatos feos que se movían de un lado para otro, extrañado bajó el escalón y se quedó mirando a la dueña de los zapatos, una niña estaba sentada en el piso, medio escondida entre la mesa del teléfono y el principio de las escaleras, escribía algo en un cuaderno con bastante entusiasmo, preguntándose quien era ella, la siguió observando mientras daba un par de pasos hacía donde ella se encontraba.

Aparte de esos zapatos horribles, que tenían unas extrañas plataformas y eran negros, ella vestía totalmente de azul, desde las calcetas de color azul pálido, la falda plisada hecha de terciopelo azul marino profundo, la blusa sin mangas, esa era de un tono más claro y tenía los bordes del cuello rematados en encaje, Lorenzo tragó saliva, recordaba lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves sobre un fantasma habitando esa casa. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera viendo una aparición? Sin poderlo evitar, la siguió mirando con interés acercándose un paso más hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

La niña alzó la mirada al sentirse observada, y más aún porque la sombra que proyectaba Lorenzo le había robado algo de la luz que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo, se lo quedó mirando sin decir una sola palabra, arrimando hacía atrás con la mano los rizos castaños que le caían por la cara, su pelo era bastante ondulado y estaba todo alborotado a pesar de estar recogido en dos coletas, Lorenzo pensó que su cabeza se parecía bastante a un brócoli, aunque de inmediato se dio una palmada mental por su ocurrencia. Él también se quedó en silencio, ahora que tenía una mejor vista de su rostro notó que no era precisamente un fantasma, era solo una niña con grandes ojos, demasiado grandes y de un color extraño, ni verdes, ni cafés, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo eran, definitivamente eran raros, su nariz era redonda, como una pelota pequeña de esas que se usan para el ping pong, las mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la boca tenía una sonrisa ladeada apenas dibujada que se esfumó en cuanto movió los labios para hablar.

—Veo que tu madre tenía razón — la sonrisa volvió más amplia a su rostro, tenía la voz dulce, levemente tintineante —, me dijo que eras un perfecto caballero, muy educado, ¿sí eres Lorenzo, cierto? —intentó bromear, analizándolo con la mirada, debía ser él, pues físicamente lucía tal como se lo habían descrito y pudo adivinarlo por el modo tan formal en que vestía, no podría estar equivocada.

— ¿Qué? —La voz le salió extraña, se aclaró la garganta y asintió viéndola con recelo—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¿Y los buenos días? —Lo miró de nuevo extrañada y la sonrisa se le desvaneció notando su confusión, el color de sus mejillas se acentuó un poco, suspiró y se levantó con algo de dificultad del espacio donde estaba metida, se sacudió la falda y lo vio a los ojos—. Soy Regine, la hija del administrador de tu mamá, Rafael Rodríguez. ¿Sí lo conoces, verdad?

Él no respondió de inmediato aun desconfiado, y ella no intentó ni darle la mano, intimidada, tampoco esperó su respuesta, solo tomó sus cosas con la cabeza agachada, luego pasó junto a él y se fue a sentar a la sala, donde había más luz, abrió su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo para evitar mirarlo.

Lorenzo la siguió con la mirada, observándola, el tono de su cabello era igual que la del empleado de su madre, ese que siempre lo ayudaba cuando no entendía algo acerca de las inversiones y era amable con él, ella debía ser su hija, seguramente estaba arreglando asuntos con su madre en su despacho y no tuvieron más solución que dejar a la chiquilla en la sala, sacudió la cabeza y por fin notó que había sido descortés.

—Sí, claro que conozco a tu padre. Disculpa es que no esperaba ver a nadie… y menos en ese lugar —volteó a ver el espacio donde había encontrado a Regine, aún intrigado—. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Regine volteó a verlo por un momento, luego bajo de nuevo la mirada y alzó los hombros.

—Parecía un buen lugar para no molestar a nadie. Mi papá no tenía con quien dejarme hoy y tuvo que traerme, no quería ser impertinente, o causarte un susto, ni nada parecido, aunque hace un momento parecía como si hubieses visto un fantasma o un ladrón —lo dijo todo en tono amable, sin subir la mirada.

—No, no me asusté —movió las manos y los ojos en círculo y se acercó a ella —. Solo que no pensé ver a nadie sentado en el piso y menos a una niña, tú sabes, no es algo común.

— ¿No lo es? —Subió la mirada y le sonrió burlona.

Lorenzo alzo una ceja y se acercó más a ella.

—No, no lo es. ¿Y qué tanto escribes? —Le preguntó curioso, sentándose a su lado.

—Suelo sentarme en el piso muy seguido, supongo que no soy muy común entonces —le regaló otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco más amable —. Escribo historias — lo dijo con orgullo, como si fuera algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué tipo de historias? —Alzó su cabeza para tratar de mirar en su cuaderno.

Regine cubrió la hoja con su mano y se sonrojó.

—No te conozco lo suficiente para decírtelo —apartó la libreta y la colocó a un lado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, nos acabamos de presentar —puso la mano en su nuca, avergonzado.

—Bueno, yo si me presenté, aunque tuve que adivinar quién eras — toda su intención era ser graciosa, Lorenzo sonrió levemente admitiéndolo, eso la complació —. Pero… ¿ibas a algún lado, no es cierto? — Le cuestionó indiscreta.

Lorenzo se quedó pensativo, aunque eso era un decir, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía exactamente en qué momento había perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿A dónde iba? ¿En que estaba pensando antes de estar ahí? Regine lo seguía mirando, él desvió la mirada, y la bajó hacía el piso, ahí donde estaban bailoteando de nuevo ese par de zapatos horribles, y de repente a Lorenzo se le regresaron las ideas.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Tronó los dedos —. Pensaba pasar a saludar a mi madre antes de ir a desayunar, pero tus zapatos feos me distrajeron —él lo dijo antes de meditarlo y ella frunció el ceño antes de que él terminara de decirlo.

—Que grosero… —se enfadó, así que volteó a mirar por la ventana para ignorarlo a él.

Lorenzo se sonrojó absurdamente apenado, sintió como se le calentaron las mejillas y las orejas, le estaba dando una pésima impresión a esa niña.

—No quise decir… bueno si lo dije, pero no es… — no sabía que decir para disculparse, se rascó la cabeza y gruñó.

Regine lo observaba de reojo, tomó aire y lo dejo salir en un resoplido.

—Ya sé que son feos, pero son ortopédicos — se veía afligida, — y solo los usaré por un tiempo, mis piernas se juntan en las rodillas y lo que hacen estos zapatos feos es corregir eso, cuando estén bien, usaré todos los zapatos bonitos que pueda.

—Discúlpame… —no sabía que le pasaba esa mañana, quizá se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

—Está bien, tú no podías saber — dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, le obsequió con una sonrisa piadosa que hizo que Lorenzo sonriera sin ganas, aún apenado —, no te preocupes.

Lorenzo buscó palabras adecuadas en el fondo de su cerebro, intentando seguir la conversación mientras ella comenzaba a alargar su mano para volver a su labor, ya no quería seguir interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? — Lo dejó salir abruptamente y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco por la vergüenza.

Regine se sorprendió gratamente y le sonrío una vez más, Lorenzo se preguntó cuántos tipos de sonrisas tendría esa niña, porque la de ahora era una sonrisa amable y cálida que le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

—Ya he desayunado, hoy hice panqueques —puso sus cosas a un lado nuevamente—. Pero puedo acompañarte — se levantó del sillón.

— ¿Tú los hiciste? — Se levantó mirándola con interés, mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir con la mano.

—No es tan difícil, pones harina, azúcar, huevos, polvo de hornear y leche y lo revuelves todo — haciendo ademanes con las manos, fingiendo preparar algo en un recipiente imaginario, en tanto subía los escalones que los llevaban al comedor.

—Eso suena a algo difícil para mí, aquí siempre me preparan la comida — nunca había pensado en intentar cocinar siquiera.

—Solo lo hago cuando papá esta conmigo, o cuando me enseña Selene, la chica que nos ayuda en casa, no es que yo sea muy buena cocinando, apenas estoy aprendiendo, pero ellos dicen que les gusta mi comida y se la comen — lo dijo en tono divertido, les agradecía que fueran buenos con ella.

—Yo siempre estoy solo, mi madre no tiene tiempo para perder, así que no creo llegar a aprender a cocinar nada.

— ¿Tu mamá no te acompaña a comer? — Preguntó extrañada.

—Normalmente nuestros horarios no coinciden — lo dijo sin resentimientos, estaba acostumbrado.

Regine se quedó mirando la decoración del comedor, era igual a la del resto de la casa, con un enorme candelabro de cristal en el centro de la habitación, cuadros de bodegones barrocos grandísimos, que se veían algo lúgubres para su mente de niña, y una amplia mesa de doce lugares ataviada con un fino mantel de encaje y un camino de terciopelo rojo, suspiró, no se imaginaba a Lorenzo desayunando, comiendo y cenando ahí solo, cada día, no le gustó para nada la idea y suspiró.

— ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —Lorenzo tenía la pregunta atorada desde hacía un buen rato, cuando la hizo su voz sonó un tanto impertinente.

—Tengo nueve, ¿y tú? — Volteó para verlo.

— ¡Lo sabía, yo también! — Le agradó el hecho de haber calculado bien la edad de Regine, se acercó a ella y retiró una silla para que se sentara, se la señaló amablemente — toma asiento, por favor.

A Regine estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada, Lorenzo se veía tan estirado con esa expresión amable, bajo la cabeza para que Lorenzo no lo notara y solo se sentó en la silla, agradeciéndole la atención con un sutil "gracias".

Lorenzo se sentó en la silla de al lado y toco una campanilla, una mujer regordeta, muy blanca y de pelo oscuro, salió de la cocina, miró de arriba abajo a Regine y luego le sonrió a Lorenzo, que muy cortés le pidió unos panqueques con tocino, tanto hablar de ellos había hecho que se le antojaran, la mujer, qué después Regine sabría que era el ama de llaves, preguntó , más por compromiso que por otra cosa, sí a la señorita no debía servírsele nada, Lorenzo negó con la cabeza, objetando que la señorita ya había desayunado, la señora entonces desapareció tras la puerta de roble que daba entrada a la cocina. Durante un rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el entramado del mantel de encaje.

—Ahora veo que tu mamá tenía razón —dijo la niña de repente.

— ¿Eh? —La miró confundido.

—Hace un momento, cuando me ofreciste la silla —volteó para poder verlo bien —, entendí que era verdad que eras muy educado, disculpa por creer que no lo eras —una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creíste que yo no… —Pensó en ese momento que era lógico que ella creyera eso—. Excelente, por fin hago algo bien —parecía que con ella cada cosa que hacía estaba mal, le alegraba mejorar.

El ama de llaves regreso en aquel momento y puso el desayuno frente a Lorenzo, él agradeció, la mujer se volvió a retirar y él comenzó a preparar sus panqueques poniendo a un lado el tocino que se comería al final y colocándole miel de maple. Regine lo observaba en silencio, al final él no había resultado lo que ella creía.

— ¿Seguro no quieres? —Le preguntó él antes de comenzar a comer.

— ¿Me darás una probada de tu desayuno? — Le contestó inocentemente.

Lorenzo miró su plato por un momento y cortó una porción de panqueque para darle a Regine, pero lo hizo tan rápido que el trozo salió volando y aterrizó en la ropa de ella. El pobre chico abrió los ojos con espanto, acababa de hacerlo de nuevo, la niña se quedó viendo el pedazo de pan lleno de miel embarrando su blusa y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Dios, eres tan torpe! — Dijo Regine entre espasmos de risa, no estaba molesta, se reía con una absoluta sinceridad, estaba realmente divertida.

Lorenzo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba avergonzado, pero poco a poco se fue contagiando de la risa de Regine y comenzó a reír también.

—Lo siento… — se había sonrojado, y seguía riendo, no sabía ya si era de nervios o de verdad le había causado gracia todo el asunto.

Regine retiró una lagrimita de su ojo izquierdo y le sonrió adorablemente.

—Creo que me han dado ganas de ser tu amiga — manifestó mientras se quitaba el panqueque de la blusa y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse.

Lorenzo no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara con tal afirmación y con aquella sonrisa, que hacía que la nariz redonda de Regine se arrugara y sus mejillas se vieran más pronunciadas, realmente se preguntaba cuántos tipos de sonrisas tendría esa niña.

—Seamos amigos entonces, aunque yo sea torpe —lo dijo a modo de broma pero totalmente en serio.

Ella alzo la mirada y asintió.

—Bueno, yo uso zapatos feos, mi nariz parece una pelota y seguro debo tener muchos otros defectos, así que no estás tan mal— le extendió la mano —. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos — estrechó su mano y sonrío afectuoso mirándola a los ojos.

—Bueno y ahora que somos amigos, regálame otro bocado de tus panqueques, pero intenta que esta vez si los pueda probar — le dijo bromeando.

Lorenzo simplemente asintió y esta vez cortó despacio el pan y le dio a Regine el bocado, ambos sonrieron cuando todo salió bien, una sincera amistad había comenzado esa mañana.

El fin del principio.

-oOo-

 _Rei Hikaru_

 _*Regine es un personaje creado por mí, ya ha sido parte de algunos de mis otros fics e incluso ha participado en un juego de rol, aunque en esta historia intento darle un toque más coherente a su existencia._

 _Dedicado a mis amigas del rol, en especial a alguien que ya no está con nosotras pero que me dio la pauta para escribir este fic. *Iloveyougirls*_


End file.
